In the field of manufacturing a flexible display screen, a flexible screen is quite easily damaged in the manufacturing process due to its own relatively fragile material, therefore in practice, it is usually necessary to attach the flexible screen to a substrate (such as tempered glass) and then perform circuit etching, bonding and other steps, and finally separate the flexible screen from the substrate in a manner of peeling-off. Taking the bonding as an example, elements such as a chip are usually boned in a bonding area on the flexible screen, and a large number of circuits are often distributed around the chip. Therefore, an operation of peeling-off the flexible screen and the substrate must be performed carefully, otherwise a product defective may be caused due to an extremely easy damage of the circuits.
In the prior art, a substrate A is located under the flexible screen, and since there is an obvious hardness difference between the chip B and the flexible screen C itself in the bonding area, relatively large stress will be generated in the bonding area during the actual peeling-off (as shown in FIG. 1), thus stress concentration is formed at a position where the chip B is located at (the area indicated by position D is a stress concentration area), in this way the circuits at this position are easily pulled broken, thereby greatly reducing the peeling-off yield after bonding the flexible screen.